


Violet Grey and Lavender

by wincanon



Series: Violet Grey and Lavender [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nesting, Nursing, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincanon/pseuds/wincanon
Summary: He takes both of Shiro’s hands in his and Shiro squeezes his back. “I was pregnant when I was kidnapped,” he says, voice barely above a whisper.There’s a sharp intake of breath and he looks up. Shiro’s eyes are wide, the gathered tears overflowing in a slow trickle. ”Was? Did you...did you...lose it?”He shakes his head and the fear in Shiro’s expression is rapidly chased away. "There's someone you should meet."Keith escapes Galra captivity after several months away from his pack. He returns with a surprise for his alpha, one covered in soft lavender fur and with a scent that's the perfect combination of theirs.





	Violet Grey and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I give you alpha/omega Shiro/Keith featuring their soft Galra baby who gets all of Keith's latent Galra genes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Never in his life did Keith think he would be this happy to see Lance. 

He stands on the edge of a clearing, Galra prisoner clothing hanging off of his now thin form. Air whips around him and he turns his back to the Red Lion as it lands, shielding the small warmth held tightly to his chest. He croons softly as the infant stirs in his arms, ears pinning back to his head against the noise and every instinct in Keith goes frantic, his crooning growing louder, hold just a bit tighter, anything to soothe his child. 

He’s so weak and exhausted he can barely stand. His legs burn with the strain even now and the ache of his body is strong, though everything gives way to the need to find someplace _safe._ His own needs are far from the forefront of his mind, everything is centered around his child in his arms, and once he is sure the baby is safe then he can focus on himself.

There’s suddenly a hand on his shoulder and Keith spins away with a defensive hiss, baring his teeth at the offender before sense returns to him and his voice breaks as he says, “Lance?”

“Yeah, Keith, hey it’s okay, it’s me. You’re -- holy shit,” Lance breathes, his blue gaze fixing on the small mass of fluff in Keith’s arms. Keith instinctively curls his arms closer around his child, turning to shield him but Lance splays his hands open in the air between them, takes a step back-automatically registering the scent of an anxious new omega mother. “Keith,” Lance says gently after a pause. “Keith, is that-”

“Lance turn off your comms.”

“What? Keith why-”

_”Lance.”_

Keith can hear the others shouting on the other end of the line but Lance must sense something is wrong so he says, “Guys. I’ve got Keith, he’s safe. I’ll be back at the castle in a minute. End communications.” Then he focuses once more on Keith’s face. “What’s-How-?” Then Lance looks down at the fluff, notes the way that the infant’s hair and fur is still slick in some places and a sense of urgency fills his tone. “How recently did you have it?”

Keith’s body shudders, everything in him fighting just to stay standing. He can’t rest yet. When he knows they’re safe he will. “Maybe a few hours,” he croaks, voice quiet and strained. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lance breathes and takes a step forward. This time Keith doesn’t shy away, instead lets the other omega’s scent soothe him. “We need to get you back to the castle now. Let me call Shiro-”

“No,” Keith snaps, the word torn from his throat. Suddenly tears are in his eyes, his voice is frantic. “You can’t. He can’t -- he can’t know yet, Lance. _Please.”_

“What? Keith I can’t just-if he orders it, you know I can’t say no. You need to get checked out and so does the baby. Like asap.”

“I know, I know but please,” his voice cracks on the last word and Lance curses, steps forward slowly again.

“Fine. Fine. God, Shiro is going to fucking kill me. Come on,” Lance says. He beckons the Red Lion closer until her jaws are mere feet away and he slowly wraps his arms around Keith to help him up into the Lion. Once in the control room, Lance carefully seats Keith on the floor. All of Keith is focused on not jostling the baby in his arms and his body screams in protest as he eases down to the floor. 

Sudden anxiety wells in him again unbidden and he buries his nose against the soft lavender fur of the baby in his arms, everything wavering until he once again focuses on the small heartbeat, the gentle rise and fall of the infant’s chest. 

“Woah, hey, it’s okay,” Lance says and suddenly he’s right there in front of Keith, crouched down in front of him. He leans forward, slowly so as not to startle Keith, and sets his forehead against the other omega’s, purring softly to soothe him. 

This lasts for a long moment until Keith feels his breathing calm, and Lance pulls back. “You need to try and stay relaxed, okay? The stress isn’t good for you or the baby.” That immediately forces Keith to calm, eyes wide as he looks down at the infant once more. “We’re gonna be back at the castle in just a minute. Red’s taking us there. We’ll get you and the baby to the med bay-”

“I can’t see anyone. No one else.”

“Keith you know I can’t do that. Shiro’s already on my ass about this. My mic is muted but I can hear him-”

_”I can’t.”_

“I can’t operate the medical equipment, you know that. And the second Shiro pulls his alpha voice I’m a goner.”

Keith takes a moment and then. “Allura then. And talk to Shiro.”

Lance nods and stands to look out the viewing window, seeing the castle fast approaching. “Resume communications. Shiro, hey, listen, Keith doesn’t want to see you right now.”

Keith feels the words like a punch to the gut, all of the air pulled from his lungs. Almost every single part of him wants to see Shiro with an urgency that surpasses words, but it is the singular part that doesn’t which dominates. First he must ensure the health of their kit, then he will see to his alpha.

Still, when he hears Shiro’s voice on the other end of the line, “What?” his heart breaks at his tone. 

“Don’t be like that, it’s not bad I promise. He’s not injured, he’s safe. It’s just-there’s something we have to handle first, okay?”

“Lance-”

“It’s really important that you listen to me right now, okay?” Lance says and apparently his tone leaves no room for questioning. 

“Okay,” Shiro relents and Keith barely keeps himself from calling out to his alpha, sure that Shiro would be able to hear him over Lance’s comm but knowing how much more important it is that he see to the health of the kit. 

“Allura, I’m going to need you in the med bay, okay? And I’m going to need everyone else to go up to the bridge and stay there until I say otherwise-”

Keith zones out of the rest of his words, looking down at the small ball of fluff in his arms. His hold slowly loosens though he keeps his hands settled carefully on the kit to ensure he is safe. The kit is small, though carried to full term, and he’s covered in a soft layer of lavender fuzz, longer and darker on his cheeks where little lighter markings stripe down his face. His hair is dark and soft and the ends of his tufted ears seem nearly lost in it. The kit is asleep, no doubt exhausted from the ordeal of being born. His eyes won’t open for a few days yet but already Keith yearns to know what color they’ll be. 

He leans his face in close and breathes in the kit’s scent, using it to calm himself and the parental instincts screaming within him. The kit stirs minutely, one small hand splaying against Keith’s chest. His fingers have little dark pads on the ends, and Keith could almost laugh at the memory of Shiro with a kitten years ago, pressing the cat’s toe pads and calling them _toebeans._

He’s pulled out of the memory by Lance crouching down in front of him again, gently setting his hands on him. “Come on, Keith. Allura has the med bay ready. We won’t run into anyone.”

Keith nods though he struggles to push himself up to his feet and likely wouldn’t have managed without Lance’s help. The walk to exit the Lion is slow-going, but when Keith is hit with the familiar scents of the castle’s hangar, he could nearly collapse in relief. He is _home_ and in only a few moments more he’ll be ensured of his kit’s health and then can return to his nest. 

Lance turns back on his comms as they walk, asking, “Shiro, Keith’s nest is in your room, right? You tried to leave it together while he was gone, yeah?”

“Yes, why?” Keith is close enough to hear Shiro’s voice again through the comms and he goes weak again, Lance’s hold barely keeping him up. Lance rubs a hand over his back as they finally exit the Lion and head towards the door that will lead them to the med bay. 

“I’m going to need you to make sure it’s ready for Keith within the next hour or so, and then I’m going to need you to leave again, okay?”

“Lance, why can’t I just-”

“I promise you’re going to get all of your answers, but I need you to just listen to me and not ask any more questions right now.”

Shiro growls, something he rarely does towards any of his pack members, but ultimately sighs. “Fine. Can he hear me? Can I talk to him at least?”

Lance glances down at Keith who nods and Lance sets the helmet on Keith’s head. 

“Shiro?” Keith asks, voice barely audible, fingers movingly soothing over the back of the kit in his arms. 

“Keith, baby, are you okay?” Shiro asks and his voice is so gentle and close that Keith can nearly feel the alpha’s hand in his hair, on his cheek. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Keith says.

“You promise?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. When can I see you?”

Keith swallows, looking down at his kit. _Their_ kit. “Tomorrow. Noon.”

Shiro takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he relents. “I’ll have your nest ready for you before you get back to our room, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” Keith breathes and his voice cracks. Lance takes the helmet back and ends the comms before tucking it under his elbow as they make it into the med bay.

Allura stands there, still in her pink armor and she looks at Keith, gaze automatically falling to the kit in his arms and her eyes widening comically. “Is that a baby?”

“Yes, Allura, it is, but Keith only gave birth to him like a few hours ago and I’m pretty sure he’s on the edge of passing out almost any second now and can we save the questions for later?” Lance says rapidly as he helps Keith up onto the metal table. 

“Right, yes, of course,” Allura says though it’s obvious she will have _a lot_ of questions later. She steps towards Keith, reaching for the baby. “Let me hold-”

All of Keith tenses automatically, lips drawing back over his teeth as he snarls at her. _Nobody_ else will hold his kit before his mate does. Lance, at least, seems to understand and steps between them. “Is there any way you can do it where Keith can hold him?”

Allura, though taken aback and frowning, nods.

It takes only a short while for Allura to check on the kit’s health before Keith can tighten his hold once more and return it to being cradled against his chest. They’d handed him wipes to clean up his kit a bit further than he had already managed, and though Keith is glad he is now clean, his scent is mildly weakened and Keith can’t wait for it to pick up again.

“He’s perfectly healthy,” Allura says, breaking his concentration and Keith feels so many worries within him automatically disperse.

He looks up at Allura automatically. “He is?”

“Completely,” Allura promises and Keith feels tears in his eyes. The whole ordeal has just been too much and the tears nearly overflow before Lance is wrapping his arms around him again, crooning softly and petting his hair to comfort him. 

“You did really well, Keith,” Lance says. The tears do overflow then and he lays his forehead on Lance’s shoulder. “Your baby’s healthy and seriously cute and you did so good.” Lance pulls back and wipes at his tears. “We’re gonna get you checked over and then I’ll bring you down to your nest, sound good?”

Keith nods and nuzzles gratefully against the other omega.

“For this you can step into one of the healing pods, Keith,” Allura says. “You can keep your baby with you and any healing it will do will be minimal enough that both of you will stay conscious. It’ll also tell me if there’s anything else that needs to be taken care of.”

Keith nods again, trusting the two of them and letting himself be led to the healing pod. The door closes quietly behind him and he stands within it, gaze fixed fondly on his kit as he feels some of the pain lessen. It takes only a few minutes and then the door opens again and he looks up to find Lance beckoning him out. 

“You’re a bit dehydrated and malnourished, but nothing a little tlc can’t fix,” Lance says with a gentle smile. 

Allura steps up right beside him and hands a bag to Lance before gesturing to it and saying to Keith, “There’s water and some other liquids as well as a number of foods in here that will help replenish what you’ve lost in nutrients as well as provide a number of essential vitamins to the child.” She blinks and then furrows her brow, asking, “Your species does produce milk, correct?” Lance nods and she glances down at Keith’s chest. “You wouldn’t be able to tell by looking.”

“Some guys show, some don’t,” Lance says and smiles. “Thank you, Allura. You’re the best. You can’t tell anyone, okay? Especially not Shiro.”

She gives a gentle smile. “I know. It is not mine to tell.” She looks to Keith. “I do have one request though.”

He blinks up at her, barely able to think around the relieved fog now muddying his mind. “What?”

Her smile widens and she clasps her hands together in front of her, voice automatically enthusiastic. “Can I be Auntie Allura?”

Keith finally manages a little smile. “Yeah.”

“I’ll get to work on obtaining some clothes and other items for him. In the meantime, you need to rest.”

“I know, thank you,” Keith says, and he also becomes plainly aware of the fact that his kit has not yet nursed and that is the next issue on his mind after returning to his nest. Thankfully, Lance wastes no time leading Keith down to his and Shiro’s room and as soon as the door opens, Keith melts. 

So much of Shiro’s alpha scent hits him that he nearly collapses, so overwhelmed by the relief it brings to him. He is home. All that’s missing is his alpha himself, but Keith needs alone time with his kit first. Needs a moment to breathe before encountering Shiro, before telling Shiro about their child. Keith hadn’t even known about the pregnancy before he’d been captured but it had quickly become apparent and Shiro still knew nothing of it. Keith could only hope that he would be happy to meet their kit. 

Keith looks at the bed in the corner and sees that Shiro had tried to leave his nest as undisturbed as possible. Everything is coated thick in Shiro’s scent and all of the blankets and pillows have been fluffed up for him. On the nightstand sits a bottle of water and a little collection of treats that Keith adores. Shiro must have kept a fresh supply ready for whenever he was to return. Keith’s heart aches to see his alpha, but he knows he will see him tomorrow and that he has until then to be alone with his kit to bond.

Lance sits him down on the edge of the bed and sets the bag down beside him. “Is there anything else you need before I go?”

Keith glances over at the closet. “Could...Could you have me a pair of the pajama pants from the top of the closet? And some boxers from the top drawer?”

“Sure thing,” Lance says and does as asked, handing Keith both articles of clothing. “Do you need help or...?”

“I’ve got it.”

Lance nods and turns to leave before Keith says, “Lance?” Lance turns back to look at him. “Thanks.”

Lance smiles. “No problem man. Use the tablet to call me if you need anything, anything at all, okay? I’ll be around.”

Keith looks at the tablet on the nightstand and nods, and then the door slides closed and Keith is left alone with his kit. He inspects the nest thoroughly, reaching out with one hand to adjust a pillow or two before deeming it fit and carefully depositing his kit in the very middle. The baby stirs at the sudden new smells of alpha, small hands curling in the blanket and Keith’s heart warms. He doesn’t take his eyes off of his kit once as he strips down and uses a few more of those wipes to clean himself up as best he can before pulling on the boxers and pajama pants. 

He crawls up into the nest, very carefully maneuvering himself so that he can sit alongside his kit, petting the soft lavender fuzz of his back gently. The kit’s tail lays limp, end twitching minutely at times. His arms and legs are tucked up under him and he looks so incredibly small. A fond smile curls Keith’s lips at the memory of the months he carried the kit inside him, thinking nearly every day that he was everything _but_ small, but now having brought him into the world and peering down at him, Keith is filled with a deep sense of surreality. 

But he recalls quickly that his kit has not yet fed, and he wastes little time grabbing the bag Allura had given him and raiding it. There’s a package of liquid that doesn’t seem to be just water but whatever it is is incredibly refreshing and after it, Keith tears into some bars that are apparently made of all sorts of postnatal vitamins. He eats two and then sets the bag off to the side. He arranges the pillows so that he can sit in a semi-reclined position and he pulls one of the soft blankets up over himself, relishing in Shiro’s scent before carefully wrapping his hands around his kit and bringing him up to his chest. 

Keith has only instincts to operate on but so far they’ve steered him the correct way, so he arranges his kit on his chest and tries to guide his way. Keith knows he’s lactating as he should be, but it’s mildly worrisome when his guiding doesn’t seem to be working and his kit isn’t -- relief courses heavily through Keith as his kit finally latches on, hands coming up to knead at the sensitive tissue. Keith finally feels some of the pressure in his chest ease and he relaxes back against the pillows and gazes fondly at his kit as he nurses. His fingers run through the dark spattering of hair atop his kit’s head and then down over the light fuzz of his back, then back up over his soft soft ears. 

Keith presses a kiss to his forehead, a soft rumbling noise building up and overflowing in his chest. The purr vibrates up through him, a soothing noise for both him and his kit and it’s a complete surprise when only a second later a much higher pitched, quiet noise sounds. His own purr quiets and he becomes aware of the fact that his kit is purring. 

He stares down in complete disbelief, listening to the rise and fall of the kit’s purring as he kneads and nurses, and the combination of sounds pleases Keith on a most instinctual level. His kit is safe and content and feeding and healthy, and Keith is back in his nest, safe and more than capable of providing for his kit. The stress of the past many months of captivity had done their worst to Keith but they hadn’t been enough to wear him down. He’d persevered, determined to make it back to his alpha with their kit.

And now that he has accomplished that, he can finally relax.

Keith falls asleep in a matter of minutes though he wakes only shortly afterwards, anxious to check on his kit who is currently sleeping soundly on his chest. He falls back asleep after checking him over only to awake again a short while later when his kit returns to nursing. Keith lays there in the quiet dark safety of his and Shiro’s room, watching affectionately until he once more returns to sleep.

 

Though he does not sleep straight through the night, Keith awakes in the morning feeling far more rested than he has in a long time. His kit lays now in the center of his chest, sleeping peacefully and Keith’s fingers run over his soft fur causing the kit to stir minutely. 

The tablet on the nightstand sounds with a notification and he checks it, seeing a message from Allura. 

_I set a secondary bag outside of your door. It should have everything you need for your child. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything additional. -Allura_

Keith takes a deep breath and sets the tablet down before moving his kit off of his chest and onto the bed. He walks towards the door, still feeling a bit shaky but overall better, and listens for any signs that somebody might be outside. It’s completely silent in the hall and he doesn’t catch any recent scents so he opens the door, grabs the bag, and closes it quickly. He returns to the bed and checks on his kit before searching through the bag to see that Allura had gathered a number of baby items for him. 

The diapers arguably being the most prominent. Keith hadn’t even thought about them. Thankfully, Allura had, and though they seemed a bit different from the Earth variation, they weren’t hard to figure out, and Keith manages to put one on his kit though he has to cut a hole to make room for his tail. Then he lays back down and sets his kit on his chest, grabbing the water bottle and some of the bars to munch on as his kit nurses again. 

He’ll have to think of a name, both he and Shiro will have to come up with one. Something fitting for their kit. 

He glances at the time on the tablet and his heart jumps. It’s nearly noon. Taking a deep breath to steady him, he runs his fingers through his kit’s soft fur. He doesn’t doubt that Shiro will love him as much as he does, but he worries regardless. 

There’s a knock on the door at twelve on the dot and he says, “Just a second,” to keep Shiro from coming in immediately. He begrudgingly pulls his kit back and sets him down in the nest, tucking him into the softest blankets until only his face is barely visible before he turns to the door. 

Another deep breath in and out and he opens the door.

_”Keith.”_

Shiro’s voice sets him off. Tears spill from his eyes as he latches onto his alpha, tucking his face right into the crook of Shiro’s neck where his scent is strong. Smelling it in the nest doesn’t compare to the real thing when it’s been over six months. 

“Shh,” Shiro croons. His fingers are in Keith’s hair, his nose against the corner of his jaw. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe now, baby.”

Keith’s knees tremble and he leans the entirety of his weight against Shiro’s chest. Shiro takes it without hesitation, fingers gently turning Keith’s face up until they’re kissing. Keith knows he’s a mess but Shiro drinks all of him in like he can’t get enough and Keith needs more more more. 

Shiro settles his hands on either of his cheeks and Keith looks up, soft violet meeting stormy grey, both watery with tears. “I missed you,” Keith says, hands fisting in Shiro’s shirt. The trembling has made its way through his whole body now and he prickles with anxiety at keeping his back to his kit for so long. 

“I know. I missed you too.” His next words are mumbled into Keith’s hair, “So much, but you’re here now. Everything is okay.”

Keith kisses him again before he sets his forehead against Shiro’s. He focuses on every inch of contact between himself and Shiro, breathing in his scent and calming himself. Shiro senses his need for comfort and a gentle rumble starts in his chest. 

“Let’s lay down,” Shiro says quietly and makes as to move around Keith but Keith stills him with a hand on his chest. 

“Wait,” he says and licks his lips. Shiro stops without question, hand sliding down to take Keith’s in his. “There’s um...there’s something you need to know.”

Shiro brings his hand up to his lips and gently kisses his fingers as though he can’t get enough contact. “What is it?” He asks softly.

His next breath catches in his chest and he looks down at the floor. He realizes quite belatedly that he’s still shirtless, red stretchmarks bright against his pale skin. It’s a shock to look down and not see his belly big and rounded out. Part of him misses it, that weird closeness, but he wouldn’t trade having his kit in his arms for the world. 

“Take your time, baby,” Shiro says. His voice wavers softly with the vibrations of his rumble and Keith clenches his jaw but gives.

He takes both of Shiro’s hands in his and Shiro squeezes his back. “I was pregnant when I was kidnapped,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath and he looks up. Shiro’s eyes are wide, the gathered tears overflowing in a slow trickle. _”Was?”_ His voice cracks and Keith’s heart splinters. “Did you...did you...lose it?”

He shakes his head and the fear in Shiro’s expression is rapidly chased away and Shiro’s hands shake in his. “But -- Where --?” Shiro’s eyes search his face and Keith can’t help the way his lips turn into a gentle smile and he presses another gentle kiss to Shiro’s lips. 

“There’s someone you should meet,” he says against Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s whole demeanor shifts, scent bright with excitement and ill-contained fervor. 

Keith leads him in, tugging him out of his frozen state and right over to the nest. “He got all of my Galra genes,” he says and Shiro’s voice breaks again when he says:

_”He?”_

Keith smiles and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips as Shiro sinks down to sit on the edge of the bed and Keith sees the exact moment his eyes find their kit in their nest. A little gasp escapes him and his eyes go wide and Keith knows everything is going to be okay. 

He pulls back the covers and gives a soft chirp to calm his kit, taking him up in his arms and nuzzling into the softest fur on his cheeks. His kit nuzzles right back, little hands grasping at him and Keith’s heart squeezes in the most pleasant way. He turns back to Shiro who’s just staring, mouth wide open and cheeks wet with tears. 

“Oh, Keith,” he breathes. 

Keith gives a soft smile and moves to sit with his back against the pillows at the headboard and Shiro slowly moves closer, eyes never leaving their kit. Shiro settles right beside him and Keith leans fully against him, cradling their kit to his chest. He looks up at Shiro’s face and wipes his tears away with his free hand. 

“Do you want to hold him?”

Shiro’s eyes flicker to his for the first time and then back to their kit. “Can I?”

“Of course you can, alpha,” Keith croons and transfers the kit into Shiro’s waiting arms. 

Shiro stares for several seconds before lifting the kit up so that he can sniff softly at the dark hair atop his head, scenting him. Their kit twitches, little hands grasping at Shiro’s arms. 

A sob cuts through the quiet. “He’s perfect,” Shiro says, wiping his eyes off against his shoulder before looking at Keith. “He’s so perfect. You did so good. _Look at him.”_

Keith barely holds back his own tears again, setting his head against Shiro’s shoulder and leaning in close to breathe in the mixed scents of his mate and kit. Just as it should be. He reaches up to run his hand back through Shiro’s hair and then over the short fur of their kit’s cheek. He turns his head, seeking out the touch with his mouth open and Keith reaches out. 

“You interrupted his breakfast,” he says and Shiro seems reluctant to pass him back but does. Keith makes himself comfortable before setting their kit against his chest, sighing when he starts kneading again. 

Shiro looks positively entranced, his fingers coming to pass over the kit’s back and down his tail before resting over his back. “We have a baby,” Shiro says, and Keith presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Yeah, we do,” he says.

“What’s his name?”

“I thought we could figure that out together.”

Shiro nods, obviously still processing everything. “How old is he?”

“A day.” He looks up to see Shiro staring down at him. “I had him only hours before you all picked up on my distress signal. That’s how I got out of there too. When they realized I was in labor, their security detail underestimated me.” He reaches up and sets his hand on Shiro’s cheek, thumb brushing the edge of his scar. “It was so hard, all of it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro says, voice rough and Keith just barely shakes his head. 

“It’s okay now. I’m safe and so is he.”

Shiro nods but his scent gives away his guilt and Keith starts up a purr in response, hoping to comfort both of his loved ones. His purr deepens and rolls and soon their kit joins, soft and high-pitched. Shiro looks overwhelmed once more but he wraps his arms around Keith and soon his deep rumble _brrrrrrrrrs_ out of his chest. 

“I love you,” Shiro says softly against his hair. His voice is laden with emotion and Keith feels the sincerity of his words. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
